Sango's 2nd Love
by XxBlades-of-bloodxX
Summary: I wrote this story about what would happen if Miroku died and Sango fell in love with Inuyasha. Also after you read this help me decide whether i should make a sequel or not. lol thanks!
1. The Tragic death of Miroku

"MIROKU!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed in horror as she watched the love of her life being sucked into his own hand. " SANGO,I WILL AWAYS LOVE YOU!!!" Miroku yelled back. Suddenly he was gone . When it was over Sango was in tears, Kagome tried to comfort her but Sango was sobbing so much she couldn't hear Kagome clearly.

A few hours past and Sango was a little bit better. Inuyasha comforted her, Kagome didn't mind because she wasn't in love with Inuyasha anymore, she loved Sesshomaru. "Sango, I know it's hard losing someone you love. I've experienced it before, so I know exactly how you feel." Inuyasha said softly. Sango looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes ,"Inuyasha, you're such a good friend" Sango said calmly. Sango started blushing. Inuyasha left to go see if he could find any information on where Naraku was hiding. Sango kept thinking of all the times Inuyasha was there for her. She realized that she was in love with Inuyasha all along. His voice always calmed her and he never came into her personal space.

When Inuyasha came back she couldn't stop staring. Kagome noticed easily. "You like Inuyasha, don't you?" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear. "Huh? What ever gave you that idea?" Sango whispered back while trying not to blush. "Well, first of all you blush everytime he says your name and you keep staring at him." Kagome whispered while giggling. Inuyasha looked over and wondered what they were talking about. Sango blushed again. "Feh" was all Inuyasha said. "Don't worry I wont tell him." Kagome whispered. "But he's gonna find out sooner or later." Kagome whispered. "Yeah, but I would rather him to find out on his own then someone telling him." She replied. "Well, I'll talk to him and figure out if he likes you." Kagome giggled. "Fine" Sango replied. Then Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you like anybody?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Yeah, why?" he replied.

"I'll tell you the reason if you tell me who you like first." Kagome giggled.

"Well, Sango is pretty and she's the only other girl that talks to me and doesn't already like someone."

"Well, I heard that she thinks your cute"

"Really?" Inuyasha Said while blushing

"Inuyasha, your blushing"

Sango giggled in the background.

"I am not!"

"Well I'll leave you two alone" Kagome said as she got up and went into Kaede's Hut. Inuyasha and Sango just stared at each other and Sango started getting up but Inuyasha asked, " Do you actually like me" Sango froze in place. "Y-yes" she said shyly. Inuyasha blushed so much he ran inside and left Sango just standing there. She started laughing.


	2. The Truth comes to life

Kagome saw a red blur race past her. She assumed it was Inuyasha. She started giggling. Inuyasha was scarlet red now. He couldn't stop thinking of Sango's smile. Her voice also soothed him. When he heard Kagome talking to Sango he stopped blushing but started to sigh. Inuyasha thought it over and now he love Sango. She felt the same way too. He acted like nothing was out of the ordinary, she did the same. They acted like friends but they would have those moments where they would just stare into each other's eyes. One day they were outside and they heard some of the villagers screaming. The gang headed down there and a demon was looking worriedly around for something. Kagome noticed it was Sesshomaru and the first thing she said was, " Sesshomaru!" he looked over and a smile spread across his face. He jumped in the air and landed right next to Kagome. He kissed her passionately. Sango and Inuyasha sighed. Kagome giggled so did Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked deeply into Sango's eyes and then Inuyasha looked away. Inuyasha started turning red and Sango was okay. She wasn't shy about showing her feeling towards Inuyasha, anymore. Inuyasha wasn't ready obviously, but Sango could wait just a little longer. They all went back to the hut. Sesshomaru carried Kagome there and she kept giggling the whole way back. Kaede was cooking when they got back and they were all hungry. After they were done eating they all went to bed. Inuyasha surprised Sango by kissing her on the cheek. He didn't even blush. Sango now knew that Inuyasha was ready to have a relationship with her.

The next morning they awoke from a knock on the door. Everybody was too lazy to get up so Kaede answered it. It was just someone who pick herbs for her so she could make medicine for someone. Soon everyone got up and Inuyasha and Sango went for a walk through the forest. They sat down by the Sacred Tree not know that Kagome was eavesdropping. "Sango, I really like you and I would like to take this relationship further." Inuyasha elucidated. "Yeah, I would like to, too." She replied. Inuyasha smiled, "so I guess were going out now?" he asked. " Yep" she replied. They started kissing until they heard Kagome laughing out loud. Kagome ran back to the hut as Inuyasha and Sango chased her.

The next morning, Sango went to the village with Kagome to get some supplies needed for lunch. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were left alone. After about 10 mins Kagome and Sango thought, "_It wasn't a great Idea leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru alone!" _While they were running back to the hut, they heard swords clashing. They saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting again. "SIT!!!" is what Kagome yelled but it didn't seem to work. Both Sango and Kagome were shocked. Then Sango yelled, "Inuyasha! I love you!" both Kagome and Inuyasha's head turned. Sesshomaru did his sword attack and hit Inuyasha. Sango was sobbing again. When Inuyasha hit the ground she ran over to him and hugged him. His wounds were bad. He had scratches all over his body. Sesshomaru ran off, and Kagome was sad. They brought Inuyasha back to the hut for Kaede to heal him. He was unconscious for hours. Soon he woke up to the sweet scent of Sango. He smiled she giggled softly. "I'm glad you're alright, Inuyasha" Sango whispered.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt though. Sesshomaru wanted to kill the both of us but I guess he can't kill any of us in front of Kagome."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I love you, Sango"

"I love you too" they both laughed but then Inuyasha passed out , which made Sango giggle.

As Inuyasha was sleeping, Sango flew over to Miroku's grave, on Kirara. She brought some flowers from the Secret Garden and placed them next to it. She kneeled down and started to pray. As she got up she noticed someone in the shadows. "Inu-Inuyasha?" she said. "Think again" a rough-sounding voice replied. "Sesshomaru" she yelped as she was pierced through the stomach. She fell to the ground. She couldn't move or talk. She was dying. Sesshomaru ran off went he saw Kirara transform. Kirara saw Sango's body lying on the ground, so she picked up Sango and flew back to the hut. Kaede was frightened. Sango's blood was going everywhere. Inuyasha woke up from the smell of Sango's blood. He was worried because the smell reeked all over the hut. He found Kaede putting bandages on Sango. It stopped bleeding and she finally woke up. "In-Inuyasha?" she said weakly. "I'm right here Sango. Are you alright?" Inuyasha replied. "Yes, I'm fine." She yelped. "Who attacked you?" Inuyasha asked. "Sesshomaru" she moaned. "Damn him! Damn him to hell! He's going to pay for this." Inuyasha said angrily. "But Inuyasha you can't go alone. Please let me heal and me, you, and Kagome can all go together." Sango said plainly. "Okay" he replied.


	3. Inuyasha with Sango Forever

After a long 3 weeks Sango and Inuyasha were fully healed. Kagome still loved Sesshomaru and she couldn't believe what he did to her friends. Sango comforted her, because they were friends. When they took off for their adventure to find Sesshomaru, Sango and Kagome flew on Kirara while Inuyasha ran. They were going to check the mountains first. Kirara started to get tired so Sango and Kagome walked with Inuyasha. As they were walking Sango tripped and cut her ankle. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her. He sat her down next to a tree so he could wrap her cut up. Kagome was watching the whole time. Kagome kept giggling, she thought they made a cute couple. When Sango got up she put her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him passionately. Kagome sighed. They started walking and then Inuyasha picked up the scent of Sesshomaru. They ran up the mountain and found Sesshomaru attacking a demon. With one swipe he killed it. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome said happily. She ran up and hugged him. "Sesshomaru, why did you attack Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Because you two are poisoning Kagome's mind against me!" He yelled back. "No were not! If we did wouldn't she hate you! Would she be up there embracing you?!" Inuyasha replied. "No" is all Sesshomaru said before he started kissing Kagome softly. Inuyasha started kissing Sango.

"Sango?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes?" she replied

"Will you be my mate?" he asked. Sango was speechless. "Y-Yes." She replied. Inuyasha then picked her up and kissed her while holding her bridal style. Kagome had heard the whole conversation and she was jumping up and down. Sesshomaru just looked at her like she was weird, but then he started laughing. They all went back to Kaede's hut to tell her the good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the hut and Kagome ran inside. All they could hear was Kagome saying, "Inuyasha and Sango are getting MARRIED!!!!" Everyone started laughing. Kaede came outside and said ," Congratulations!" Sango giggled. Sango held Inuyasha's hand everywhere they went.

Two years past and Inuyasha was 20 and Sango was 19. They decided they were gonna leave to find a place to mate. They left to the northern mountains a week after they said that. Kagome was so happy for Sango. When they left it was a long journey. They encountered a few demons, but they were all easy. They finally reached the mountain and they stayed there a few weeks. When the weeks were over they returned home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they saw the hut they saw Kagome waving her arms and jumping up and down. When they reached the ground Kagome ran over to Sango a said, "Me and Sesshomaru are going to get MARRIED!!!" Sango laughed so hard she fell down to the ground. Sango told Kagome that she was gonna give birth. Kagome started jumping up and down screaming. She was soo happy obviously. Sango just laugh more. They all watched the sunset as it got lower and lower until it was night.


End file.
